The One  Because I was a coward
by moonlight secret
Summary: <html><head></head>The story takes place after Eros came back home from Sweden, and met Leo and Lele. It's after the vol 11, chapter 76 ends.</html>


********** I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE". THE STORY AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO NICKY LEE **********

The story takes place after Eros came back home from Sweden, and met Leo and Lele. It's after the vol 11, chapter 76 ends.

Enjoy :)

**The One : Because I was ****a coward...**

He was back. All emotions accumulated for past half a year, almost exploded painfully. She remembered those words of his. She would remember it for all her life. But why she couldn't forced herself to hate him? At least, it would be less painful... Lele leaned head at the cold window glass. The dark street behind it was silent. For last six months at Paris, she had to learn how to forget, hide emotions deep inside to become strong. But awareness of him, being so close at the other side of the street damaged all her efforts to calm down. Lele sighed and looked at the silent street again. There weren't anyone, only moves were made by little rain drops falling from dark clouds. When Lele decided to go sleep finally, she saw the dark shape slowly appearing from darkness at the end of the street. Interested, she observed that scene. The shape become more like human, walking slowly carrying something in hand. His moves were a bit shaky, like he would fall at the moment. It was Saturday late evening so it wasn't very uncommon to see drank people, but there was something at that guy. Something familiar. Lele moved forward for better view. The person staggered, running into the tree. At the last second before falling at the street he cough the tree-trunk. He was standing like that for few seconds, trying to catch his breath, then turned his head to look around. Suddenly, Lele's heart almost stopped, and cold chills went down her spine. It wasn't some drunkard. The person hardly staying still at the street was Eros. Even despite of the darkness, she saw his pale and tired face.

This was an impulse – Lele jumped on her feet and run to the doors. She knew what he though of her and today meeting with Leo at Eros's apartment confirm it, but Lele couldn't only sit and watch. She didn't even care about wearing a coat or taking umbrella. The fear of him was the only think what mattered. Lele rushed out on the street. He was still there.

-Eros... Are you ok..? – Lele asked when came to him. His gaze was unpleasant. Again. It hurts, very hurts, but now it wasn't something to worry about.

-Ok.. just leave me alone – he replayed quietly. – I can care of myself...

-Stop acting like that! – Lele screamed in anger. All emotions which she tried to hide few minutes ago, exploded. – You're hardly standing and you faint at the moment! You have to lay at the bed and rest! – maybe the strength of the voice, or it's ordering sound caused a little change in his hard and stubborn look. Hesitated for a moment, Eros let himself help.

Lele wrapped hand around his waist, letting himself do the same. His hands were trembling, probably because of that sudden weakness. It hurts to seeing him like that – despite all that painful acting and words of his, the feeling in Lele's heart didn't change. She still love him, and she knew it very well. Fortunately, the apartment was near, but the stairs made a bit problems. The two of them breathed heavily when finally entered the room. Lele supported Eros to the bedroom, helping him to bed.

-Do you want something to eat or drink? – she asked.

-Only water, please – he replayed quietly. – I just have to rest for a bit...

-Ok, but... I call a doctor to you – Lele said turning back to go to the phone. Before she could do one step, Eros caught her hand.

-No need for that...

-But, you have a fever and almost fainted before!

-It's because they were giving me some staff... It will be ok for some time... – his gaze softened even more when talking. Lele felt confused. Maybe it was true, or only a little lie to prevent any commotions...?

-But... – she said couldn't decide what to do.

-Please... – Eros asked looking in her eyes. There was no possibility to stand his gaze. That beautiful silver eyes with long, dark eye lashes. They have always broken all her stubbornness and reasonableness. Lele sighed.

-Ok – said slowly – but if anything worse happened I would call...

Lele went to the bathroom for some wet towel to put at his forehead. When she came back to the bedroom, Eros looked a bit less pale. Maybe it was true that all this would be better after some rest. She came quietly to the bed and sat beside him. He was napping, the breath become calmer then before. Lele moved a hand delicately touching his warm cheek. Dark rings around eyes made him look older that he was. All what happened at that last half a year at Sweden caused it. Even his sleep was nervous. Lele moved further at the bed and put a wet towel at his forehead. Eros shuddered and open his eyes.

-Shhhh, just sleep. You have high fever, but look a bit better. He didn't say anything, just nod. They were quiet for some time, then Eros asked.

-Why are you here Lele? – the question was surprising.

-I helped you at the street 'cause you looked sick - she replayed looking at him. His gaze become hard again. – I will leave when your fever come down. – she added, feeling pain in her chest again.

-I was asking you why you're here with me. I though everything is clear about us.

-I'm doing that for your own health. I'm not expecting anything in return. Don't worry, I've got a flight to Paris tomorrow, so would disappear from your life...- she wanted that statement sound steady and emotionless. But she couldn't hold trembling at the end of the sentence. Lele took a deep breath to calm a bit – just sleep. I only prevent you from getting worse.

-I don't need it..

-Yes you need! – she screamed. – If you didn't want to do it for yourself, just do it for the people who care for you! Your brother gave his own freedom for two years to save you! – she couldn't hold emotions. – Just think about the others!

-I didn't ask him to do that. He is the one who should be safe, not me. I'm not such important like he...

-He did that because he loves you like no one else in this world! If anything bad happened to you, he couldn't live normal. It was you, who gave him the power to live and smile. And Leo, whom you help stand on his feet again and made believe in people ! – Lele screamed while hot tears were falling from her eyes. – Why... why don't you want to understand that...?

He didn't replayed for some time, only lay and looking at the ceiling. One good thing was that he looked better again. Lele were still sitting near him. She couldn't move. It was sure, that when she leaves that apartment, she has never seen him again. But in the same time, sitting, feeling unwanted, and hearing painful words was as much hard.

-It's not true... – he said finally, but something was different in his voice – I...I don't need anyone. I'm fine with myself.

-You're so stupid Eros... It's only empty words, because you're weak. – his gaze was surprised and angry, but she didn't let him say anything – You are just afraid! Afraid, that if someone hurt you again, you couldn't handle it! You're a coward, not strong! I hope you realized it, before you hurt someone again. Someone who loves you... – after those words, Lele bended down and kissed his lips before he could move. Then she jumped on the floor and run to the doors. While crossing doors, Lele stopped and turned around.

-Goodbye Eros... – said quietly, giving him a sad smile, then closed the door.

TO BE CONTINUED :)


End file.
